Power tools are used to perform operations, such as sawing or drilling. A trigger is typically operated to control the power tool. The trigger may be pivotally supported on a handle of the power tool. The trigger may be interconnected with an ON/OFF switch for controlling the motor. The trigger is moved between a rest position, in which the switch is OFF, and a depressed or operating position, in which the switch is ON and the power tool is operated. The trigger is generally biased toward the rest position, by a spring. The operator overcomes the biasing force to move the trigger from the rest position to the depressed position.